Loving You in Pain
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dalam rasa sakit. Tak peduli biarpun waktu terus berlalu, bahkan hingga 100 tahun terlewati... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. /Read and Review Please! :-)/


_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Iya, silakan deh terserah Kishi-sensei jadinya SasuSaku and NaruHina, yang penting NaruSaku akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. And than… My fanfiction will always NaruSaku forever, because I love Naruto and Sakura, yeay! ^^_

_Tittle: Loving You in Pain_

_Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Still—CNBLUE— dan Pandora Hearts chapter 66._

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama._

_Rate: T_

_Pair: NaruSaku_

_Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, tyopo(s), abal, dll._

_._

_**Sumarry : Aku mencintaimu dalam rasa sakit. Tak peduli biarpun waktu terus berlalu, bahkan hingga 100 tahun terlewati, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**_

_**.**_

_**ONESHOT**_

_**.**_

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun 100 tahun telah berlalu." _

_**ooOLovingYouInPainOoo**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Kyoto-Jepang, tahun 1814._

_._

_You, your voice is playing the melody of farewell_

_Without being able to hide it_

_You, just like in a common drama, threw out that ring_

_(that) rolled over the music notes wistfully_

.

Dia… gadis yang kucintai menunjukkan cincin itu kepadaku sambil tersenyum lebar, pertanda bahwa pada akhirnya dia bahagia karena telah mendapatkan cinta orang itu—sahabatku yang dingin—. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan sahabatku yang selama ini ku kenal sangat pendiam dan selalu berekspresi datar itu memendam perasaan yang sama dengan dia? Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak peka. Tidak peka kalau dia hanya mencintai sahabatku seorang. Tidak peka kalau sahabatku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dia. Tidak peka kalau ada seorang gadis yang sangat mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya.

Lalu haruskah aku ikut merasa bahagia karena cintaku akhirnya bahagia? Dan apakah aku harus _move on_ pada gadis itu? Tidakkah itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi pelampiasanku semata? Apakah gadis itu akan bahagia jika aku berpaling padanya? Dan apakah aku akan bahagia jika bersamanya? Apakah pada akhirnya aku bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintai dia?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terus berkelebat di dalam pikiranku.

Tentangmu…

Tentangnya…

Dan tentang kita…

Tentang suatu rasa yang sampai saat ini tak mampu ku lukiskan walau hanya lewat kata. Yang kutahu, rasa ini telah membelenggu hatiku begitu kuat. Membuat jiwaku melambung tinggi ke langit.

Tapi…

Rasa ini pula yang membuat nafasku sesak tak tertahankan, seolah malaikat maut telah merenggut jiwaku. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, wahai kau gadis yang mencintaiku? Atau hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal ini?

.

_Tonight… Tonight this feeling, everything even all the pain_

_Tonight, I will lock them in my heart… so that they won't fade_

_Everyday everynight, I haved loved you_

_Everyday everynight… even it's all the past_

_Forever and ever I wan't forget you, I can't…_

_You are still… on my mind_

_._

Tak pernah terbayangkan sosok itu akan menghilang dari hidupku. Cahaya yang selalu menjadi penerang hatiku kini telah redup, tak bersisa. Hanya tersisa kegelapan yang membelenggu jiwaku. Aku sadar sebuah jarak kini telah terbentang jelas di hadapanku, tanpa mampu aku lalui.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan._ Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Aku menatap dalam gadis di depanku. Gadis yang amat sangat kucintai. Tampak jelas keterkejutan di wajahnya saat mendengar pengakuanku. Aku sadar dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat, tapi tak bisakah aku berharap lebih darinya? Berharap agar dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Berharap dia hanya menjadi milikku seorang.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan, Sakura_-chan._ Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan._ Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku! Hanya milikku! Kenapa? Kenapa senyummu begitu cantik saat kau tersenyum kepadanya? Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu kepadanya? Tidak adakah sedikit saja perasaanmu untukku?"

Maaf kalau aku egois tapi aku hanya ingin menekankan padanya kalau aku serius dengan perasaanku padanya, tapi dia hanya diam menatapku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

'_Apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku, Sakura-chan? Bolehkah aku berharap lebih padamu?'_

Perlahan dia gerakkan tangannya. Disentuhnya lembut wajahku. Seketika hatiku terasa hangat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sakura padaku. Dicondongkan wajahnya ke arahku, dapat kulihat manik matanya yang meneduhkan. Nafas Sakura terasa lembut menyentuh kulit wajahku. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang tak terkendali, tubuhku terasa panas. Sakura begitu dekat denganku, bahkan hembusan nafasnya terasa jelas di wajahku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto, tapi hanya sebatas seorang sahabat. Carilah cinta yang lain karena wanita di dunia ini bukan hanya aku seorang. Memangnya kau akan bahagia jika kau memilikiku tetapi hatiku bukan untukmu? Ada Hinata yang sangat mencintaimu. Cobalah, buka hatimu untuknya dan rasakan ketulusannya kepadamu."

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku, tapi aku hanya mencintai Sasuke_-kun._ Dan kau tahu dengan pasti betapa bahagianya aku saat Sasuke_-kun_ bilang kalau dia akan menemuiku lagi, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, Sakura_-chan._"

"Kuharap persahabatan kita tidak akan terputus hanya karena ini."

Yah, aku tahu. Kau menyayangiku. Kau peduli padaku. Namun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sakura_-chan,_ tahukah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu dalam rasa sakit? Bila aku tidak bisa memilikimu sekarang, bolehkah aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya, cintamu hanya untukku seorang, bukan untuk Sasuke atau siapa pun?!

_._

_You, I know in my head the meaning of those tears_

_Just like the piano, Black or White, that's all there is_

_You, in my hold, your fingertips are lost and trembling_

_Back in that time, they used to be so much immersed with mine_

_._

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto. Selamat malam! Dan kuharap kau akan datang di pesta pernikahan kami karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Katamu sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumanmu dengan senyuman tergetir yang pernah ku miliki. Dan kau melangkah dengan langkah yang begitu ringan. Yah, kau sangat bahagia. Aku tahu itu. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu, Sakura_-chan._ Semoga kau bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu aku akan selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagianmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Biar saja aku yang merasakan rasa sakit ini yang menyesakkan ini. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun 100 tahun telah berlalu.

_._

_Good night… Good night… deeply like a never ending dream_

_Good night at least let me sleep by your smile_

_Everyday everynight, I have loved you_

_Everyday everynight… even it's a lie_

_One day, I will be able to forget even your smile_

_._

_You are still… on my mind_

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_You don't know what I feel_

_You never know this pain… Missin' you_

_._

_Tonight tonight this feeling, everything even all the pain_

_Tonight, I will lock them in my heart so that they won't fade_

_Everyday everynight, I have loved you_

_Everyday everynight… everything about you_

_Forever and ever I won't forget you, I can't_

_You are still… on my mind_

_**ooOLovingYouInPainOoo**_

_**.**_

**.**

_London, tahun 1914…_

Gadis itu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku. _Seriously,_ hanya karena bertengkar dengan kakaknya—Haruno Sasori— dia kabur begitu saja dari rumah dengan mengenakan pakaian seadanya, tanpa mantel, _sweater_ ataupun jaket padahal salju masih turun karena ini masih pertengahan musim dingin.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda sedang meringkuk di bawah jembatan layang dengan menggunakan selimut. Selimut itu sangat kotor dan pakaian pemuda itu juga kumal. Wajahnya yang kotor juga terlihat pucat. Gadis itu pun tanpa permisi menghampiri pemuda itu.

"_Hey, you…! You'll catch a cold if you sleep in place like this!"_

Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat siapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggunya. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink,_ entah memakai pewarna rambut macam apa gadis itu, atau itu hanya rambut palsu… ia tidak tahu. Matanya _green_ _emerald._ Dan senyumannya sangatlah cantik. Dia seolah-olah bukan dari dunia ini. Mungkinkah dia orang asing dari Benua Asia?

"_My name is Sakura Haruno. You?"_

"_I am, Naruto. Just… Naruto."_

"_Really? _Aneh sekali namamu! Bukankah kau orang sini, pirang? Atau ibumu orang Asia sama seperti keluargaku?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam membisu. Dia malas meladeni gadis ini karena saat ini ia merasa agak lemah karena sudah tidak makan selama empat hari. Apalagi dia tidak mengerti gadis ini berbicara dalam bahasa apa. Satu kata yang ia mengerti hanya, '_really?'._

"_You see, I've run away from home. I'm not going back until he apologizes!"_ celoteh gadis itu sambil memeluk lututnya.

"_Are you listening to me, Naruto?"_

'_Why is she telling me this?'_

"_I don't really care."_

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju pemuda itu saking kesalnya.

"_Why?! Why did you say that?! Don't you want to ask me a ton of questions? Such us… why am I dressed like this on a snowy day?"_

'_Actually… I was wondering about that.'_

"_It's so cold, I might freeze to death! Now that I think about it… make room for me!"_ lanjut gadis itu yang kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu, memaksa pemuda itu untuk membagi selimut dengannya.

"_Ah, so warm!"_ kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Get Away! What's wrong with you?!"_

"_Oh, you finally asked me a question. Are you interested in me now?"_ tantang gadis itu. Mata hijaunya yang meneduhkan menatap dalam pada mata _sapphire blue_ pemuda itu.

"Hey, Naruto! Kau tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa Jepang, kan? Kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Eropa pada umumnya? Namamu juga Naruto? Apa kau blasteran? Siapa yang orang Jepang sepertiku? Ayahmu atau Ibumu? Ah, apakah kau anak selingkuhan keluarga Namikaze? Itu kan lambang keluarga Namikaze?" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah liontin milik pemuda itu yang memang ada ukiran keluarga Namikaze.

"_In English please! I don't understand what you talking about."_

"_Hahaha. Nothing!" _kata gadis itu.

.

.

"_Naruto! Woke up!_"

"_I brought some lunch. Let's eat together!"_ kata gadis itu sambil membangunkan Naruto. Naruto pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menatap heran pada Sakura. Entah dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan makanan?

"_Naruto! You woke up just in time!_"

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna _sapphire blue_ itu masih menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan heran. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kepedulian gadis itu terhadapnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan. Aku sudah coba untuk meminta baik-baik kepada penjaga toko. Namun mereka menolak, jadi aku ambil saja sedikit. Aku juga membawa alat makannya bahkan aku dapat syal dan baju. Dan aku juga mengambil ini. TADA!" Kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan sebuah gunting.

Awalnya Naruto kaget. Ia pikir Sakura akan membunuhnya dengan gunting itu tapi ternyata gadis itu hanya memotong rambut pirangnya yang sudah panjang hingga mencapai bahu. Gadis itu memotong pendek rambutnya. Lalu mengganti pakaian lusuhnya dengan pakaian yang gadis itu bawa. Gadis itu juga memasangkan sebuah syal di lehernya, padahal gadis itu sendiri masih mengenakan pakaian kemarin. Sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna merah.

"Naruto, apa kau punya hubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze? Kau memiliki tanda keluarga Namikaze di pergelangan tanganmu! Apakah itu kenangan dari ibumu? Apakah kau putera dari seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Namikaze? Jadi apakah kau adalah anak dari wanita simpanan seseorang?"

"_Sakura in English please!"_

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tak peduli biarpun Naruto terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya ia tanyakan, karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris, jadi agak sulit menjelaskannya.

"_Naruto, do you hate your father?"_

"_Yes. My mother was an idiot. Even though she'd been abandoned, she kept believing that my father would comeback one day… until she finally lost her mind. Not just him. My mother too… and everyone else."_

"Hm?"

"…_but it doesn't matter anymore. I've lost everything."_ Kata Naruto. Sakura yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Naruto, akhirnya dengan sengaja melukai telinga Naruto dengan gunting tersebut, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Naruto, wajahmu terlihat tampan ketika kau sedang mengerang kesakitan seperti itu." Kata Sakura yang kemudian menjilat darah di telinga Naruto hingga wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Oh, masih terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi malu."

"_It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that… you've lost the will to live."_ Kata Sakura. Ia tersenyum karena sekarang Naruto terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi dengan pakaian baru dan juga gaya rambut baru. Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura.

.

Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ dan mata hijau zamrud. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Jelas sekali dia bukan berasal dari tempat ini karena dia tidak seperti orang-orang Eropa pada umumnya. Aku tidak mengerti, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini. Mengapa dia datang saat aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Sorot matanya seakan menarikku dari dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mau menatap mataku. Sakura Haruno telah menjadi musim semi yang hangat di dalam hatiku yang beku. Senyumannya bagaikan matahari. Begitu terang. Begitu cantik. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa saat aku berada di dekatnya, aku merasa hangat, nyaman, dan bahagia, tetapi pada waktu bersamaan hatiku juga teramat sakit. Aku seperti sudah mengenalnya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Perasaanku tak karuan. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ataukah dulu di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/n: Argghh! Apaan ini? Oke, fict gaje ini tercipta karena kegalauan author. Terinspirasi dari lagu Still—CNBLUE and Manga Pandora Hearts (Jun Mochizuki) chapter 66. Mind to Review?! Arigatou. ^^_


End file.
